


Sunday

by willaerd



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willaerd/pseuds/willaerd
Summary: 最後一句是個感嘆音節。他知道會走音，仍然唱了出來。
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> 番長名字=千波弘樹

星期日，早晨。  
花村陽介被難以再次入睡的噪音吵醒。  
他本身沒有起床的意識，然而房間外沉悶地響聲著實令他不安。  
抓抓頭從床上爬起來走出房間，——原來是クマ還不會使用洗衣機。  
慘劇發生有時候只有瞬間，收拾殘局每次都需要很久。盛怒之下他直接把クマ趕出門去上班，自己只能哀嘆唯一的休息日早上還要做勞累命。

衣服晾好后他看著兩個人同樣一團糟的房間，換好衣服直接出門。  
沒什麽目的性的出行，他只是不想在家裏悶一天。

在沖奈車站附近的商店街旁，他隨意找了一張無人坐的長椅坐下，長嘆一口氣。他的頭慵懶地向椅背仰去，視線從人群中轉爲萬里無雲的天空。  
耳機卡在椅子上令他的脖子很不舒服，隨手將它戴在頭上，只是沒有按下音樂的開關。

——或許他再也不屬於這裡了。  
陽介很明白，從這裡搬走的那一天起，從那些人們好奇的目光轉爲鄙夷的視線開始起，他已經走上了一條本應不屬於自己所走的道路。  
半年沒有來沖奈，這地方變化快得讓他難以接受。  
不是因爲這裡發展的速度快，而是令他覺得自己已經離這裡越來越遙遠了。  
沖奈的商店街裏，比Junes規模大的商鋪比比皆是。而在那個名為八十稻羽的地方，Junes始終是一枝獨秀地立在那裏，再也沒有規模和環境能夠與之相提並論的商店出現。  
他只是保有隨波逐流的心態而已；只是父母決定搬去的，已經沒有了公平與否。自己本身是沒有選擇的，只是默默地接受這些改變，連本應做好面對“以後”的心態都來得及準備。  
陽介並不是沒有時間，只是逃避著不敢去想。

他面前聳立的Hotel剛剛裝修完畢，算是陽介沒有返回這裡半年間新開業的賓館。乾淨的茶色玻璃在午後陽光的照射下，折射出刺眼的光，不偏不倚地映到了他所坐在的位置。  
陽介難過地轉過頭，卻仍然感到不舒服。

他身體内的細胞仍然劇烈地活動，滯留在剛剛步行的狀態中；本能卻在壓抑自己想要跑開的衝動。這種矛盾構成的沮喪感慢慢侵蝕著整個平穩的心情，和沒有一絲風的乾燥天氣正相反。  
手腕上的表指示的時間是14點42分。  
他感覺應該是坐了很久，感覺有點冷。站起來跺跺腳，聽著鞋子和地面接觸的踏踏聲。  
於是他慢慢踱向車站。

——或許最近真的不會再來這裡了吧。他心想。

回到稻羽鎮的時候大約是16點43分。  
打工的時間在17點，從車站到Junes的路程不過10分鐘。他邊走邊看著那些他現在每天都在看的田地和那些破舊到可以被稱之爲古董的房屋。它們和沖奈擁有一樣的天空，卻因爲轉變了一個車站和一個地點讓它變了味道。  
沖奈是沖奈。這裡是這裡。  
同一塊天空下，終究它們不一樣。

17點30分是Junes限時特價搶購的時間。從開業到現在，他在Junes打工這麽久仍然對這個時間段的搶購浪潮聞之色變。  
搶購時間内工作的勁頭總是令他沒有時間考慮其他事情，反之一旦閑下來的時候，他多少縂有想要從這裡逃走的願望。  
他仔細想過，逃走的原因和這份辛苦的工作毫無關係。  
可到底是什麽原因，他説不清。

一個員工在維持秩序的時候把高麗菜打翻了一地；好容易回收完畢又遇到小麥粉脫銷，負責調度的倉庫人員又找不到。  
頭痛得他真想一頭撞在冷凍柜上。  
沒有思考下策的時間，另一名員工跑來説有兩瓶罐裝的醬油被打碎了，瓷片划傷了新來的員工，必須要第一時間處理。  
答應幫忙后，陽介才被對方詢問道臉色很差。  
他停下腳步摸了摸頭，除了汗水和油漬混在一起很不舒服以外，沒什麽事。

這個時候他才注意到墻上的電子鈡指向了18點36分。  
回到賣場的時候搶購時間已經接近尾聲，人群的數量反倒是完全沒有減少。  
他站在熙熙攘攘的人群中，莫名的空虛感強迫他去逃避這個環境。他伸出手去摸平日環在脖頸上的耳機。——然而上面空空的，什麽都沒有。  
他搖搖頭，意識到打工的時間還沒有結束，於是又跑去找已經失蹤的調度人員。

再次回到賣場的時候他遇到了千枝，她擔心地問了同樣的話，陽介只是覺得自己真的應該休息下——但是他打招呼后也沒有心力繼續聊下去。  
察覺到不太對勁的時候，搶購已經結束了。——這種狀況不是打工的時間，而是從早上醒來開始。如果早上可以歸到起床氣，那麽現在呢？

他放棄繼續思考，因爲真的會頭痛。

21點30分，Kuma工作結束，先行回家。  
今天輪到自己和其他人清點貨物，真正結束工作的時間已經是近一個半小時后。

他今天的確是提不起幹勁。換好衣服從Junes出來時已經是入夜。店員們各自重復著“辛苦了”，自己也跟著重復很多次“辛苦了”，肩膀上完全沒感覺輕鬆多少。

街上的車非常少，人行橫道上的指示燈不緊不慢地閃爍，隨著明暗的節奏很快變成了警示危險的顔色。  
他停下腳步，知道自己已經不能跟上入夜的寂靜。  
胸内的焦躁像一團火在燃燒，像是隨時會從身體裏迸發出來一樣難受。  
他迅速抓起耳機戴上，把MP3的音量開大。

其實他並不是特別喜歡音樂。只是這樣能夠阻止他聼不到別人談論他和Junes時重合在一起的嘈雜聲綫。  
或許他沒有音樂的鎮定可能會失控到發狂也説不定。

I would stay for you.  
I would be here when you change your mind.  
I would stay for you.  
I would be here when you change your mind.  
Ah–

察覺自己在跟隨曲調重復哼唱，已經是歌的高潮。  
他停下腳步，就這樣站在路上唱著。雙手按緊耳機，熟悉的鼓點按照熟悉的節奏敲打耳膜。  
最後一句是個感嘆音節。他知道會走音，仍然唱了出來。  
——可是自己聼不到。  
什麽都聼不到。

I am be here.  
I would be here.

Anytime.

這樣的生活和平日一樣熟悉，爲什麽只有今天感到這樣陌生？  
他沒有改變任何事。無論什麽都是通過自己的心情去接受。  
順心事也好，煩心事也好。

但是爲什麽只有在這種時間，自己隱約會感到無助和絕望？  
站在家門口掏出鑰匙，鑰匙帶來的沉重感令他完全放棄去俯身抓住。自由落體的敲擊聲清脆地傳來。  
他聽到了。

——糟糕。不能哭。  
……不能哭啊。

他對自己說了很多遍，俯身抓起鑰匙，鼻子是酸的。兩只手胡亂地在臉上抓，除了眼睛有點濕潤以外，應該沒在臉上留下太多情緒低落的痕跡。

関掉Mp3走進屋中的時候，Kuma已經睡了。  
屋内只能聽到墻上鐘錶的秒針發出的卡塔卡塔的聲音。

陽介躡手躡腳地走進Kuma的房間。他知道Kuma的睡相很糟糕，他不想給Junes添不必要的麻煩。  
拉緊被子的一角蓋過去的瞬間，金髮少年一邊翻身一邊口中還不忘念著好幾句“老師”。

這個時候陽介才意識到他這樣的生活真的缺少了點什麽。  
他輕輕関好門回到自己的房間，同樣也沒有開燈。隨意地把自己丟在床上，腦中一片空白。

他想到幾分鈡前Kuma的那句夢話，反射神經遲鈍地無法把腦海中的形象與那個稱謂的主人核對上。  
他的頭向枕頭的方向努力蹭過去，相信自己真的再也沒有力氣翻身了，才去摸褲袋中的手機，打算把它関掉。  
翻蓋打開的時候屏幕的燈光照亮了房間，他痛苦地閉上眼。  
——他想到白天在沖奈見到的那間茶色玻璃的Hotel，明亮地比陽光還要刺眼。

睜開一只眼睛眯著看，在有些刺痛的光線下陽介發現有新的短訊。  
在打開收件箱看到發信人名字的刹那，他睜大眼睛掙扎地爬起來。

From:  
千波弘樹 18:27

Message:  
『打工辛苦了。』

他的手緊緊握住手機，眼睛也漸漸適應了黑暗中的亮度。  
在意識到混有感情成分的東西快要全盤傾瀉出來的時候，他的另一手捂住了嘴，用低到自己都聼不清楚的聲音含混不清地念了在腦海中出現的三個音節。

“千波……”

液晶屏的背景光逐漸暗了下去，很快房間又變成漆黑一片。  
房間裏靜靜的，只有偶爾聼不清的微弱抽泣聲。

FIN.


End file.
